pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Shadow Hariyama
Vs. Shadow Hariyama is the fifth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 7/7/2018. Story The hover motorcycle roars to the outskirts of Pyrite Town, it being a rundown desert town. Ian parks the hover cycle, Magnemite detaching from it and clinging to Ian’s left shoulder. Ian, Crystal, Brendan and Max walk in towards the sign of Pyrite Town, with a man waiting by the sign. He has green hair and wears a black jumpsuit, with orange goggles on his head. The guy busts into a laugh upon seeing them. Cail: Bless the stars! If it ain’t the Rascal of Pyrite, Ian! To think that you finally crawled back here after all this time. Ian: Cail. Glad to see you haven’t left your spot in six years. We need a scarecrow to keep the chaos running free. Cail: Ha! You’ve grown! It used to be Willie to let out the smart quips! Crystal: Is this a friend of yours? Cail: Ha! This boy had no friends besides the one he was tied to the hip to! Ian, Willie and Sandshrew were the Muskateers of the town! Which meant if something bad had happened, you point at those three! Ian: You were key in giving out information for that. Cail: Tsk! Only cause you trounced me in battle all the time! Ian: And I’m here again. Ian points forward, Magnemite coming off his arm ready for battle. Magnemite: Magnemite. Max: Just like that?! Ian: This guy knows everything about this town, watching it all from his spot. However, you have to pry it out of him, usually with battle. One-on-one. Cail: Please! You insult me! You having that Magnemite means that you have at least two! Two-on-two! Ian: You could finally afford another Pokémon, huh? Brendan: Afford? Ian: In Orre, wild Pokémon are scarce, with many people not having Pokémon at all. If you don’t find them wild you have three ways of getting Pokémon. A gift from someone from another region, inherited from a family member, or the black market. This guy has no friends or family, and doesn’t have a job. Cail: There’s a new way now. But you don’t really care about that! Let’s battle! Ian: Lucario! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario: Hur-rah! Lucario looks to Magnemite, the two nodding towards each other. They then face Cail. Cail: Alright! Houndoom! Hariyama! Cail throws two Pokéballs, choosing Houndoom and Hariyama. Houndoom has long horns, revealing it is male. Hariyama has an angry facial expression, looking very aggressive. Lucario steps back, intimidated by this. Lucario: Hur-rah. Ian: I feel it too. It’s the same aura I sensed from that Lugia that attacked. Max: Aura? Crystal: The energy that Lucario can sense and emit. But, the same as that evil looking Lugia? Cail: Enough talk! This’ll be our battle debut with the new Pokémon! Houndoom, Fire Fang! And Hariyama, Shadow Break! Houndoom runs forward, his head surrounded by Fire Fangs. Hariyama dashes forward with its palm out, radiating a purple black aura. This aura isn’t visible to the eye, but both Ian and Lucario are scared by it. Ian: Magnemite, stop Houndoom with Thunder Wave! And Lucario, Circle Throw! Magnemite’s magnets spark with electricity, firing a weak stream at Houndoom, shocking and paralyzing him in place. Hariyama thrusts its palm at Lucario, who leans backwards and grabs Hariyama by the arm. She rolls on her back, kicking Hariyama overhead. Hariyama thrusts its other arm into Lucario, the Shadow Break unleashing a powerful burst of aura. Lucario is severely injured, as Hariyama soars in the air towards Ian. Hariyama: (In rage) HARI! Hariyama is encased in a powerful black aura, going to ram Ian with Shadow Rush. Ian is petrified in place as it approaches. Crystal: Ian! Get out of there! Magnemite positions itself between Ian and Hariyama, as it unleashes a magnetic pulse wave for Magnet Bomb. The force of the attack blocks Hariyama, forcing it to retreat back. Max: What was that?! It tried to attack Ian! Cail: Ha! They were right about these Shadow Pokémon! Willing to take out humans without hesitation! Brendan: Shadow Pokémon? Cail: Pokémon who’s hearts are artificially closed! They are now battling machines! Crystal: That’s terrible! How could you do this to a Pokémon? Cail: Hey, I didn’t do it! I’m just benefitting! Houndoom, Fire Fang! Hariyama, Shadow Rush! Ian keeps his face low, hiding his expression. Lucario mimics this appearance. Ian: Aura Sphere. Spark. Lucario looks up, her eyes in a vengeful rage. She forms an Aura Sphere and throws it at the charging Houndoom, striking and defeating him. Cail: One hit?! Magnemite is encased in electricity, shooting forward with Spark. Spark and Shadow Rush collide, an explosion occurring. Magnemite falls back defeated. Max: One hit? Ian returns Magnemite, as Lucario stares Hariyama down. Cail: Shadow Break! Ian: Me First! Hariyama and Lucario charge and collide, Lucario releasing a powerful Shadow Break. The two stumble backwards, Hariyama taking limited damage from the attack while Lucario goes down on her knees from the pain. Brendan: Whatever those shadow moves are, they seem to be super effective against non-shadow Pokémon, yet not doing much to other Shadow Pokémon. Ian: Aura Sphere! Cail: Break it with Shadow Break! Then use Shadow Rush! Lucario throws an Aura Sphere, Hariyama breaking it with Shadow Break. Hariyama charges with Shadow Rush, as Ian looks angry. Ian: Circle Throw into the ground! Lucario rolls back as Hariyama goes to ram her, lifting it off the ground. She slams it directly into the ground head first, as Ian fixes a Pokéball into the mechanical arm. Ian: Snag Ball! Ian throws the Snag Ball, it hitting Hariyama and releasing an energy hand to grab and pull it in. Cail looks shocked as the ball bounces back to Ian, locking. Cail: What the heck, man?! Going back to your stealing ways?! Ian sprints the distance of the field, grabbing Cail by the collar and lifting him off the ground. Ian: (Aggressively) WHERE’D YOU GET THAT POKÉMON?! WHO GAVE IT TO YOU?! Cail: Dude, chill! It’s no big— Ian knees Cail in the stomach, him losing his breath. Crystal gasps in astonishment and shock, as Brendan looks grave. Ian: WHERE?! Cail: (Coughing) It was just a prize from the colosseum! It’s been that way since Cipher’s been in charge! Ian drops Cail, him dropping to his butt and scooting back. Ian returns Lucario as he storms off. Brendan positions himself in Ian’s way. Ian tries to push through, Brendan resisting and pushing him back. Ian stumbles back, staring at Brendan hostilely. Ian: (Forcefully) Get out of my way, Brendan. Brendan: Not till you calm down. So what, you just gonna run off in a hissy fit? What are you gonna do, anyway? Ian: Go to the colosseum and tear it apart. Brendan: And how does that help us, huh? That just lets these Cipher guys know we’re here! Ian: (More forcefully) Get out of my way, Brendan. Brendan: Not till you calm down. Ian and Brendan stare each other down, as Crystal and Max join Ian’s side. Max: Brendan, just let him go! We need to take this to Cipher! Brendan: And you attacking the colosseum does nothing to find them! Crystal: You don’t know how we’re feeling! We’re this close to finding the guys who have our Pokémon! Ian: You don’t get to make the call because you didn’t have a Pokémon stolen. Brendan: I should make the call BECAUSE I haven’t had a Pokémon stolen! You guys are incredibly powerful trainers, but you’re thinking with your anger and rage! If you don’t use your head, then they’ll get the jump on you and stop you! This situation needs a level head, and you guys obviously can’t do that right now! Everyone goes silent, when Cail chimes in. Cail: I would listen to the kid who’s hair aged faster than him. Ian: (Snapping) No one asked you! Max: (Looks at Brendan) So, what do we do Brendan? Brendan: Oh, now you’re listening? Hm. Brendan ponders for a moment, then his face lights up. Brendan: What if we enter the colosseum tournament? If the winner gets one of those Shadow Pokémon, then they’d have to meet us. Max: (Gasps in excitement) We can follow them back to their hide out! Crystal: And take them out at the source! Cail: Good luck with that! Yankees like you wouldn’t be let in! Ian: Not true. There’s one guy who could get us in. Duking. Come on. Ian takes off running, the others following him. Cail scoffs at this. Cail: Like he has any power here. Now, to steal that ride. End Scene Ian leads the others to Duking’s house, as a guy wearing a blue track jacket and shorts takes off running out the door. Silva: Useless! He’ll do nothing now! I have to do it all myself! Silva keeps on running, the others watching. The group knocks on the door, as it opens up. It reveals a large muscle man with a thick mustache, fedora and black shirt. Ian: Duking. Duking: Rascal Ian. Thought you skipped town years ago. Ian: Came back. I need entrance to the Pyrite Colosseum. Duking: Oh, who cares about that? There’s nothing I can do. Ian: You run the colosseum. You can do anything. Duking: I’m sorry. But I can’t. Duking closes the door, leaving the group confused. Crystal: Are these guys so strong that even Duking is scared? Brendan: How can he be scared? He’s huge! Max: That doesn’t mean anything. Ian ponders a bit, as they hear a cackling laugh. They turn, seeing a bandana guy wearing a blue jacket, sunglasses and a red bandana on his head. Divel: I just won me a Colosseum challenge! And got meself a swagger new Pokémon! The group looks amongst themselves, Ian grinning. Crystal: That’s the face I like to see. What’s the plan? Ian: Max, get Duking to come outside. Max: Huh? Why me? Ian: He loves kids. He’ll help you more than me. Make him watch. Ian steps forward, approaching Divel. Ian: That sounds like you have two Pokémon! I challenge you to a double battle! Divel: And I accept! Psyduck! Quagsire! Divel throws two Pokéballs, choosing Psyduck and Quagsire. Quagsire has the same angry expression as Hariyama. Ian: The Quagsire, huh? Rotom! Latias! Ian throws two Pokéballs, choosing Rotom and Latias. Rotom: Rotom! Latias: La! Crystal: Latias? Brendan: He must think that Lucario is too injured. Plus, we can show Duking our strength. Max, go. Max: Right! Max takes off running, pounding on Duking’s door. Max: Duking! Help! Please! Duking throws the door open, looking stern and serious. Duking: You alright, little one? What happened? Max: My friend’s in danger! Max leads Duking to the battle, as Rotom releases Thunder Shock. Quagsire moves to intercept the attack, as it forms a dark aura energy ball, firing Shadow Wave. It splits into two as it flies at Rotom and Latias. Ian: Double Team! Safeguard! Rotom shimmers and vanishes with Double Team, forming several clones. The Shadow Wave hits a clone instead, as Latias raises a silver barrier to block Shadow Wave, though she still grimaces from the attack. Duking: What is going on? That’s the guy from before. Brendan: Apologies for that, Duking. But you need to see this. Duking looks at Brendan and Crystal coming to him from the side, a bit miffed. Crystal: To witness Ian’s strength. Ian: Steel Wing! Latias’ wings glow like steel as she flies forward. Divel: Ha! Shadow Hold! And Psyduck, Hydro Pump! Dark mist forms on the ground as it shoots forward. It rises and wraps around Latias, holding her in place. The Shadow Hold spreads and grabs onto Rotom as well, the clones fading as the real one is exposed. Psyduck forms a bubble in its mouth and spews a powerful stream of water, slamming into Latias who is held in place. Ian: Mist Ball! Astonish! Latias forms a Mist Ball in her mouth, firing it and it exploding on contact with Quagsire. A white mist forms over the field, as Rotom lets out an Astonishing scream. Quagsire flinches, as the Shadow Hold fades. Divel: In that case, Shadow Wave! Ian: Draco Meteor! Quagsire forms Shadow Wave, firing it. Latias glows with orange energy as she forms an energy ball at her mouth. She fires it up into the air, where it explodes and causes several energy meteors to fall towards Quagsire. The Shadow Wave is broken as Quagsire is defeated. Ian loads a Pokéball into the mechanical arm. Ian: Go! Snag Ball! Ian throws a Snag Ball, it hitting and sucking Quagsire in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back as it shakes violently, eventually locking. Divel reacts hostilely. Divel: What the heck?! You just stole my Pokémon! I’m telling the police! Ian: Those police officers have been trying to catch me for years. Good luck with that. Rotom, Discharge! Rotom appears in front of Psyduck, releasing Discharge streams. Psyduck is fried and defeated, Latias taking limited damage. Divel returns Psyduck and takes off running. Duking: What was that? Max: The colosseum is giving away Pokémon that they’ve turned into battling machines, distributing them onto the street. Brendan: Ian’s got that device, the “Snag Machine,” which can rescue them. Crystal: This way, we can rescue any stolen Pokémon. Duking: (Eyes widening) Any stolen Pokémon? Okay. In that case, I think I can trust you guys to help. Ian: With what? Duking: A little while ago, a man named Miror B. came and stole my Pokémon. He’s been holding it hostage to prevent me from doing anything. But if you guys can get it back, I’ll support you all the way! Max: Sweet! Thank you Duking! Duking: Now, let’s get you into the colosseum! Main Events * The group arrive in Pyrite Town. * The group is formally introduced to Shadow Pokémon and their concepts. * Ian snags a Shadow Hariyama and Shadow Quagsire. * Duking agrees to help get them into the colosseum. * The arm machine is referred to as "Snag Machine" for the first time. * Ian's Magnemite reveals it knows Spark. * Ian's Latias reveals she has learned Steel Wing. * It's revealed that Me First can copy Shadow moves. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan * Max * Cail * Duking * Divel Pokémon * Magnemite (Ian's) * Lucario (Ian's) * Rotom (Ian's) * Latias (Ian's) * Houndoom (Cail's) * Psyduck (Divel's) Shadow Pokémon * Hariyama (Cail's, snagged by Ian) * Quagsire (Divel's, snagged by Ian) Trivia * Cail reveals the properties of Shadow Pokémon just like in Pokémon Colosseum. * It's revealed how people get Pokémon in the Orre region; as a gift, inheritance or black market. This is because there are few wild Pokémon. * Brendan takes over as the voice of reason, ensuring that everyone doesn't do anything rash. * Shadow Hariyama being the first Shadow Pokémon snagged is based off Shadow Makuhita being the first Shadow Pokémon to appear in the games. ** This Hariyama is Brawly's Hariyama. * Shadow Quagsire appeared because in my first run through of Pokémon Colosseum, Quagsire was part of my main team. * This episode starts the theme of trainers having basic stage Pokémon with high powered moves. This is due to most trainers only having the one Pokémon and it needing to be as strong as possible. * Shadow Pokémon will not receive their own pages. They will all be documented on the Shadow Pokémon page. This is to avoid confusion with temporary Pokémon such as Hariyama, which belongs to Brawly. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre